The X-Fighters
by Mr.Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction
Summary: It is been over one year since the end of Cell. What will happen Dr. Raichi and a still alive Dr. Gero create a group of clones that are evil versions of the Z-Fighters!
1. Chapter 1: An Unholy Alliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**The X-Fighters**

**What if the Z-Fighters had archenemies. And what if they are radical clones created by Dr. Gero and Dr. Raichi. This story takes place about six months after the Cell Games. One major difference to the DBZ plot is that Goku didn't die at the Cell games. Enjoy! Oh and Dr. Gero's head wasn't crushed by 17 and Dr. Raichi had heard that the saiyans were living on Earth, so he goes to Earth to exact his revenge. He finds Gero's lab and repairs him. So yeah...**

As usual, Gohan and Goku were sparring. They had improved far beyond what they were at the Cell Games. Both could easily beat Cell now. Not that they needed the strength. No threat would ever come back. Or would it...

As Gohan and Goku sparred, Raichi was exploring the mountains north of North City. He had been searching for a suitable lab spot when he had come across Dr. Gero's lab. Little did he know, of course, that the lab did belong to Gero. Dr. Raichi had noticed the cave opening and had entered the lab. He also saw the head of an old man on the ground. "Well, what do we have here?" Raichi said. Gero's eyes opened up, alert.

"Is that you,17?" He asked. He then saw Raichi standing there. "Who are you and why are you in my lab?" Gero asked.

Raichi looked at Gero and shrugged. "It couldn't hurt to tell you. My name is Dr. Raichi and I am looking for Vegeta and the saiyan race. I have... business with them."

Gero perked up at the word "saiyan" and "Vegeta", he looked at Raichi. "If you can fix me, then I can help you find Vegeta. He is very powerful and I doubt anything you have created can stop him and his friends."

"Is that how you got this way. Anyway, I shall help you. But what do you have in mind that can rival the saiyan power?"

Gero smirked," you leave that to me." At this, Raichi picked Gero's head up and went to work.

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp. a familiar saiyan prince trains. "First Kakarot surpassed me, then his son does! I won't stand for this. Ahhhhhhh!" Vegeta gave a loud yell and his aura erupted. Vegeta smirked. I will show Kakarot, Vegeta thought. He continued his training, waiting for the next chance to defeat Goku.

Piccolo meditated. His aura purple aura surrounded him and he looked very menacing. While he meditated, he cleared his mind. He meditated for about ten more hours and when he was done meditating he entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Once in the time chamber he split himself intotwo and trained with himself.

They trained like this for about a year. All their powers were much greater, especially Gohan's. Gohan could easily defeat Cell in his regular super saiyan form, as with Goku. Piccolo's own power rivaled Cell's. Vegeta's power was slightly behind Gohan's when he was a super saiyan two against Cell. They were all training harder than ever now. The reason being, that they were all training for the World Martial Arts Tournament. They weren't the only ones training.

Gero and Raichi had nearly perfected the ultimate fighting machines. They were almost exact clones of the Z-Fighters! Only their energy was much darker and more evil. They were called the X-Fighters. They were only about 80% complete but their power already exceeded Cell's. They were trying to get the X-Fighters done by the World Tournament. They knew that Goku would be their and they also wanted to try their new warriors out.

The X-Fighters contained five warriors: Shadow Goku, Shadow Prince Vegeta, Demon King Piccolo, Evil Gohan, and their greatest creation ever: Android X. Android X was a mixture of all the X-Fighters and could extract their own energy from them without absorbing them(Kinda like in GT with Baby). Shadow Goku was the strongest, than Vegeta, than Piccolo, than Gohan. Android X's power was slightly weaker than Cell's perfect form without the power of the X-Fighters. With the energy from the X-Fighters his power was about three times as strong as Cell in his perfect form.

Gero and Raichi both had different motives for getting rid of the Z-Fighters. Raichi was a tuffle and was out for revenge for his people. Gero had always hated Goku since his defeat of the Red Ribbon Army. Soon though, they would both have their revenge.

The Z-Fighters never knew about this partnership or even of the X-Fighters. Soon though, they would wished they had heard of the masterminds' ploy to eradicate the Earth's special Forces. But, Gero and Raichi would have to wait for the tournament. They both knew that if they were released to early, the X-Fighters would be destroyed. They both also knew that Goku and Vegeta were both probably much stronger now, but soon they would be dead. Hopefully.

Goku and Gohan trained. They were training even harder now. They both couldn't wait for their chance to show their improvement at the World Martial Arts Tournament. They weren't the only ones who would show their improvement. Vegeta trained vigorously. He wouldn't stop until he knew he could beat Goku. He surpassed his own limits, but before he could use this power, his own energy gave out and he lay in the Gravity Room. He got up. The only thing that held him up was his pride and determination. "No Kakarot, I won't let you beat me!" Vegeta's aura exploded and when the dust settled little blue bolts of electricity where also in his yellow aura. Then, he passed out.

When he awoke, he noticed that he was in bed. Bulma was standing over Vegeta. She was smiling slightly. "Vegeta, I know you're strong,but you're overdoing it!" She said before breaking down and crying. Vegeta was trying to get up but couldn't.

"Woman, let me out of this bed. I need to train! I must defeat Kakarot!" Bulma knelt down to Vegeta and shook her head and left. Vegeta looked dumbfounded and felt himself go into a deep sleep.

"Gohan, I need you to do something for me," Goku said to Gohan one day while they were training one day.

"Okay dad, what is it?" Gohan asked his father.

"I need you to go to your full power for me."

"Okay." At this, Gohan raised his power level to its maximum. The ground shook with the sheer force. Goku had a shocked look on his face.

"Wow, that is amazing Gohan. You're power is more than doubled than what Cell's was at the Cell Games! Incredible. Now I'll go full power." At this, Goku gave a yell and raised his power. His power was not significantly lower than his son's but still, Goku and Gohan sparred some more.

Days later...

The Z-Fighters had to only wait a couple more days until the World Tournament. They had all finished training and were now instead, polishing their skills. While they polished their skills, Gero and Raichi finished their greatest creation. The X-Fighters were finally going to defeat Goku and his friends for Gero and Raichi. Or would they...

**Not bad for a first chapter, eh? Thanks for reading and please review my story.**

**Power levels**

**Goku MSSJ- 542,000,000**

**Gohan MSSJ- 310,000,000**

**Gohan SSJ 2- 620,000,000**

**Piccolo- 260,000,000**

**Super Vegeta(Equivalent to an ascended super saiyan)- 470,000,000**

**Cell Final Form-** **225,000,000**

**Android X(Without energy)- 180,000,000**


	2. Chapter 2: The Preliminaries

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**X-Fighters: The Preliminaries**

**Hey back with chapter 2 of X-Fighters. Anyway, last time on X-Fighters the Z-Fighters prepared for the World Tournament. But they weren't the only ones preparing. Far north, two evil doctors finished their creations known as the X-Fighters. Find out what happens next in the plot. The plot thickens! Enjoy!**

Gohan and Goku were leaving. They were leaving because the day was the World Tornament. Everyone of their friend were going, except for Tien and Chiaoztu. Though, the only ones fighting were Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta. They were all going together, too. But even when they were together on their way to the tournament, no one thought what would happen that day at the tournament.

Dr. Gero and Dr. Raichi had already sent their creations off. Not alone, of course. Gero and Raichi had built another android,that would monitor the X-Fighters. Gero was happy to see that the X-Fighters were fully functional and weren't like previous androids, rebels or clunky. These androids were sleek like android 17 and 18, but still obeyed order like 19. They were also very human-like with their mannerisms. Raichi and Gero were very happy that these robots were successful.

Vegeta was the only that had decided to go alone. He wanted to surprise Goku with his strength at the tournament. He rushed to the tournament, not wanting to be late to meet Goku and finally beat him. Vegeta had no doubt that he would pummel Goku. And it only made beating Goku better in public, to show that once and for all, that he was indeed the best.

But Vegeta hadn't forgotten about Gohan. He still growled when he remembered the boy's strength at the Cell games over a year ago. He was sure though, that he and Goku alike, were stronger than Gohan. Vegeta knew that Gohan had to of improved,but he knew that Gohan didn't have the fighting instinct like he and Goku did. Vegeta smirked at the thought of him reclaiming his throne, as the Prince of All Saiyans!

The Capsule Corp. ship landed on the World Tournament island and the first person off the ship was Goku. He was practically in the arena before most were off the ship. The only ones that were off by the time Goku had starting eating inside the arena, were Piccolo, Gohan, and Android 18. Piccolo smiled as he saw that Goku was never going to lose that kid side in him.

Goku, as he walked past, saw Vegeta leaning against one of the pillars right outside the arena. "Wow, Vegeta, you're here early. I can see why though," Goku said while smirking," I can't wait to fight you either." Goku walked past, as Vegeta smirked himself. Vegeta stopped leaning against the wall, cracked his neck and knuckle, and then headed inside the arena.

Piccolo and Gohan were the next to enter the arena and sign in at the signing table. They noticed that their were eight people already signed in, excluding Goku and Vegeta. Their names were all simple letters and numbers: V1, G1, G2, P1, and X. Gohan looked at these names. Do they have real names, Gohan thought, as he walked in the arena not thinking about it anymore.

Piccolo had also noticed the names, but he had noticed the other names, too: Carbon Exulle, Denard Dime, and Ultimate Shen. Piccolo smirked at the last name. Shen, he thought, a little pretentious don't you think, he finished. He walked in without giving it a second thought. While he was walking in though, he closed his eyes and tried sensing the other competitors. Carbon and Denard had powers slightly higher than average. Ultimate Shen had a surprisingly large power, most comparable to Raditz. The other five though, all had relatively similar powers, all slightly stronger than Freeza. Piccolo was frightened, not because of their power, but because of the evil in their energy. He hurried off to find Goku.

Gero was monitoring his creations. Good, he thought, they are working properly. The X-Fighters were all standing next to the preliminary ring. They all knew that they would fight Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan, and they weren't worried. But, they still had no idea of X's true power.

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were just finished eating when the referees called all the fighters to the preliminary ring. "Ah yes, there are... that's right, 24 of you. There are only 16 spots, with one being filled by Mr. Satan. So that means that we will us the punch machine to determine the first eight spots. The other 16 of you will battle it out here in the preliminaries. So, let's get started." With that, two referees wheeled out a huge machine. "First up, Piccolo," the referee said.

Piccolo strode over and sized the human machine up. He smirked and lightly tapped the machine. "Wow! 389. Oh yes, up next Carbon Exulle."

A very arrogant, 20-something, strode up to the machine. He drilled the machine, yelling when he connected. "Okay, 127." After about an hour or so, the referee had gotten all of the first eight spots: Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, G1, G2, P1, and V1.

When the Z-Fighters saw the X-Fighters they were shocked. G1 looked like Goku, V1 looked like Vegeta, P1 looked Piccolo, and G1 looked like Gohan. The only real difference between them was that the X-Fighters' energy was much darker than their counterparts' energy.

After another hour or so, the other seven fighters were in the actual tournament: Ultimate Shen, Denard Dime, Frost Chillington, Venox, CC Destricks, Dale Vernon, and Kopshin.

While the preliminaries, were going on, Piccolo meditated and Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta just waited. Piccolo was through with sensing the X-Fighters energy. He instead sensed the energy of the other fighters. Ultimate Shen's power was the same, but Piccolo now sensed a new power. The owner of the power was Venox. He was much stronger than Ultimate Shen. There also was another power. Frost Chillington.

Piccolo had seen Frost, and he was shocked. Frost beared an uncanny resemblance to Freeza. Luckily, no one else had seen Frost. Piccolo was afraid that if they did they would try and kill him. Piccolo was curious. He wanted to know if Frost was like Freeza, if they were related. Even if he was like Freeza, Piccolo could easily take him out.

Goku was wondering about the X-Fighters. Who were they really? And what did they want? Would Goku ever find out? Or would he perish before he got that far...

**So, what did you guys think of that chapter. I try and leave a nice cliffhanger at the end of every chapter. But I will be honest, this chapter for me, was not very fun to write. It was so boring for me to write. The only reasons I'll continue to write this is that people actually enjoy this, I think I'll like the finished project, and i really like writing DBZ fanfics.**

**Anway enjoy my stories, and try to review them if you can. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3:The First Round

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3 of this story. I might try to update this every day, but with this story i have writer's block a lot more. Anyway, last time on the X-Fighters the preliminaries came and went. This time on the X-Fighters, the first round of the World Tournament happens. I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and can you please give me some feedback!**

The fighters were standing around, when the bracket board was wheeled out. With it, came the box with 16 balls in it. "Okay, this is simple," one of the shorter announcers said," when I call your name, you will come up here. You will put your hand in the box and select a number. Whatever number is on the ball you pull out, will go on the board. Ready? Okay, G1!"

The seemingly leader of the X-Fighters, walked up to the box. He stuck his hand in the box and gently pulled out a number. He smirked as the announcer saw that the number was "1". The referee cleared his throat. " G1, number one. Next, Piccolo!" The announcer's voice boomed. Piccolo walked up and stuck his hand in the box. He grunted as the number he pulled out was "4". He hated being one of the first matches.

"Alright. Piccolo drew number 4. Next up is Ultimate Shen." The so called "god" walked up, looking arrogant as ever. He smirked when he was walking up. That fool, Vegeta thought, I hope I get to fight him. Shen drove his fist into the box,very arrogantly. His face lifted into a grin, when the number he pulled out was "2". Shen laughed, loudly. "This won't even be a decent warm up!" He said mockingly.

The announcer interrupted Shen's glory moment. "Shen draws number two. Step forward, Vegeta!" Vegeta walked up. He almost broke the box when he put his hand in it. He pulled out the number "9". Vegeta walked back nonchalantly, like he had nothing to prove. Even though, he was almost dying to prove himself.

"Okay, Vegeta got number nine. Up next, P1." P1 stepped up and Piccolo was slightly scared of this person. He was so eerily similar to Piccolo that he could hardly handle it any longer. He was going to snap. Piccolo looked towards Goku. He had that grinnish-smirk, the one that he wore right before a huge battle. Does he know what these are, Piccolo thought.

After Piccolo was done, the announcer was calling up the next contestant, Frost. Piccolo could now sense Frost's power more clearly. Frost's power was less evil than Freeza's, but his energy was too similar to Freeza's. It so happened that Frost chose number 3.

After a few minutes or so, the brackets were set:

G1 Vs. Shen

Frost Vs. Piccolo

Gohan Vs. Kopshin

P1 Vs. Venox

Vegeta Vs. CC Destricks

Denard Dime Vs. G2

X Vs. Dale Vernon

Goku Vs. V1

Vegeta, to say the least, was angry. He had to fight a weakling. He hated weaklings. The only thing that kept him from killing the human, was the fact that if he killed him, he would be disqualified.

Piccolo on the otherhand, was slightly concerned that he had to fight Frost. So, Piccolo thought, I will be the first to fight any of the actual fighters. Piccolo remembered Venox then. Was he a threat too? Or was he a disguised hero?

Piccolo pondered the two thoughts. He was in the middle of the argument with himself, when he walked up to Venox. He gulped when he was about five feet from him. "Um, Venox. May I ask you something?" Piccolo said, uncertainly. Venox smiled at him and nodded. "Okay then. The question is, why are you here?"

Venox looked at Piccolo and he pointed his finger at Frost. "Him. I have followed him here. He is very evil and must be stopped. I followed him because he came to my home world and killed my people. I have vowed to exact my revenge, but he is much stronger than he lets on. He is much stronger than I. Now, let's watch the first match." Venox nodded at the two fighters standing in the arena.

"The next fight between G1 and Shen will now commence. Begin!" the announcer yelled. As soon as the announcer said this G1 disappeared. Shen did the same. The crowd was looking for them, when they heard Shen's shouts of pain. They also saw that Shen was shooting through the air, towards the arena floor. Shen was about to back flip onto the ground when G1's knee connected with Shen's stomach. Shen let out a gasp of pain before landing soundlessly on ground. "Out!" The announcer shouted. Shen's anger got the best of him.

He jumped up from the ground and charged G1. G1 backhanded Shen into the ground, knocking him out instantly. "Petty human," G1 said, smirking. G1 put his hand up like he was going to blast Shen. Right before G1 blasted him, Goku appeared before him. "I advise moving... Goku." Goku looked stunned.

"How do you know my name?" Goku asked. G1 smirked at him.

"All in do time. But for now..." G1 teleported to in front of Goku," move!" At this G1 tried blasting Goku, who deflected it easily. Before they could go at though, Gohan had stepped between them.

"Stop it!" He yelled separating them. They both went back to the back stage part of the arena. The announcer spoke up when they were back stage.

"Now, to the ring please, Frost and Piccolo." Piccolo opened his eyes from his meditation and headed out to the ring. Frost was already waiting out there, looking more like Freeza than ever. When Piccolo was standing in the center of the ring the announcer opened his mouth. "May this fight now commence. Begin!"

The two warriors stood in the ring. "So you namek garbage, are you going to make a move or should I." At this, Frost launched himself at Piccolo who dodged effortlessly. Frost yelled in anger and again lunged at Piccolo. On the way by, Piccolo caught Frost's wrist.

"Is that all you got?" Piccolo asked Frost and kneed him in the stomach and threw him in the air. Piccolo opened his mouth and mouth blasted Frost into the ring floor. When the dust settled, Piccolo grimaced.

"I underestimated you. That was a mistake that will soon be rectified." Frost laughed and then yelled while raising his power. He was transforming! Piccolo gasped as Frost shed his armor and grew in size about two and a half feet. Which now made him close to seven feet tall. Horns also protruded from his head now.

"Ah, so you are related to Freeza," Piccolo said. Frost's smirk was all the prove that Piccolo needed. "You're incredibly powerful, much stronger than Freeza in his second form. But it's not enough."At this Piccolo rushed at Frost and punched him int he jaw and kicked him in the side. Frost grunted before raising his arms, in a form of defense. Piccolo bombarded Frost's defenses with his fists. Frost yelled and blew Piccolo back with his ki and transformed once again.

This time, he shed his horns. Now, he just had bio-gems on his head, body, and legs. His tail slashed against the ground. Woah, Piccolo thought, he looks like Cooler now. Frost yelled and charged Piccolo again. This time catching him off guard and drilling him in the chest. Frost smirked and tried punching Piccolo in the jaw, but Piccolo avoided the hit and elbowed Frost's arm away and cracked his knee against Frost's stomach. Frost bent over and moaned in pain. "Time to end this," Piccolo said, before clasping his hands together and sending Frost into the ring floor.

Before Piccolo could attack again, Frost was back in mid air. "Yes it is time to end this. I will destroy you. I saw what this planet had to offer... and I'm not impressed. Now it is time for my final transformation!" Piccolo smirked at Frost and took his weights off. He signaled for Frost to transform and fight him. Frost yelled in frustration and powered up to the extreme, When the debris from the ring was settled back to Earth, Frost had three horns sticking out of his head and bio-gems on his forehead, shins, and forearms. There was also a huge purple chest and stomach plate.

Frost smirked before disappearing and reappearing right in front of Piccolo. He swung at Piccolo, who caught the fist and spun around and discus punched Frost in the face. He flew after Frost and tried kneeing him in the chest. Frost caught the foot and spun around a couple of times, before releasing him into the ground. If Piccolo didn't react fast, he would be eliminated. Right before he hit the ground, he stopped himself. He flew straight up to Frost and they clashed in mid air. Piccolo quickly gained the upper hand and. He caught Frost with a right, then a left, then used a dropkick and sent Frost higher into the sky. Piccolo met Frost, and kicked him back toward Earth. Frost stopped himself before he hit the ring, but when Frost turned back toward Piccolo, Piccolo kicked him to the ring floor. When Frost got up, he noticed Piccolo smirking.

"What about ending me?" Piccolo asked. Frost grunted in anger and frustration. He tried blasting Piccolo, hoping to hit him in desperation. Piccolo caught the blast and sent it back toward Frost, then he disappeared. He reappeared right behind Frost. Frost turned back to Piccolo and the blast hit him in the back,sending him toward Piccolo. Piccolothen kneed him in the face and then roundhouse kicked him in the temple sending him flying toward the crowd.

The crowd yelled in surprise as the tyrant drew nearer. Right before he hit the crowd though, a shooting purple light drilled Frost into the ground. It was Piccolo!

Right before the announcer announced the result of the match Piccolo touched down on the ground. "And the winner is... Piccolo!"

Goku was smiling when Piccolo got back. "Wow Piccolo, you've gotten so strong in this two years. Even stronger than Cell!"

The next match was very lackluster with Gohan easily beating his opponent. But the next match was sure to be good. At least to Piccolo it would be a good match. Piccolo was sensing Vexon's energy. His energy was higher than before, much higher. But still, it was not as nearly high and evil as P1's. Piccolo though, still kept his faith in Vexon.

The match had already started, but Vexon had his eyes closed. "I sense that your energy is high, but it's very evil. I am afraid I must stop your evil ways." Vexon opened his eyes. He looked directly at a smirking P1. Vexon got down in a fighting position and launched himself at P1.

P1 let Vexon hit him head on. Vexon punched him across the face and watched as P1 just smiled at him. How is this possible, Vexon thought. Vexon kicked P1 three times in the stomach, and P1 didn't even flinch. After about five minutes of Vexon trying to hurt P1, Vexon tired out. "I take it that it's my turn." P1 lunged at Vexon and grabbed his face and smashed his body into the ring floor. He repeatedly smashed his body in the ring floor. After he was through smashing Vexon into the ground he threw him in the air and blasted his stomach. Vexon moaned in pain, as he fell onto the ring floor.

P1 kicked him in the stomach, sending him outside of the ring. "That's it," the referee said," the winner is P1!"

The next three battles were very lackluster. Which featured Vegeta crushing his opponent, G beating his opponent, and X decimating his opponent.

The next match would definitely be the best match of the first round. Vegeta wanted to see what Goku had to offer. "Kakarot, do you think you can beat this cheap look-a-like of me," Vegeta said, while smirking. Goku laughed.

"Yeah right, Vegeta. I think I may be seeing you in the finals...if you can beat Gohan that is." With that, Goku walked out to the ring and the match began.

V1 quickly raised his power and stunned Goku. "Wow, you're energy is amazing. Much higher than I would have guessed. But I am much stronger than that." Goku charged his foe and tried punching him in the ribs. V1 caught the fist and drove his shoulder into Goku's midsection. Goku let out a gargling sound, trying to get air. V1 took this opportunity and hit Goku with about 15 punches. He was about to kick Goku's head off, but then Goku's hair turned yellow and his power sky rocketed. He grabbed V1's leg and elbowed V1 in the chest and then lifted his hand and blasted V1 into the air.

Goku used his speed to his advantage and flew behind V1. Goku kicked V1 into the ring and tried pouncing on him. But before he could land on V1, V1 had jumped into the air. Wow, Goku thought, he flew so fast I couldn't even see him. When Goku turned back to V1, he saw that V1 had his arms crossed, in an arrogant manner.

"For flesh and blood, you move pretty good," V1 stated. Goku looked at him with confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Goku asked, stunned at what V1 had said.

"Never mind," V1 said, as he lunged at Goku, connecting his fist with Goku's face. V1 punched him again, this time in the ribs. Goku moaned in agony and V1 hit him again. Goku dodged the next attack and elbowed V1 in the back sending him to ring floor. V1 stood up and dusted himself off. "I see I'll haveto go full power then," with that, V1 raised his arms and released all of his ki, making a huge crater where the ring should have been.

When Goku looked back at V1 he noticed that his aura and hair had turned yellow. His power was much higher now. V1 had turned into a super saiyan!

**Hey thanks for reading chapter 3 of the X-Fighters. I know I said the first round, but I thought this would be a good place to end the chapter. Anyway, what will happen when super saiyan faces super android!? Find out**


	4. Chapter 4: Goku's New Technique

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Hey guys here with chapter 4 and I finally think things are going to get interesting. Either this chapter or next, I'm going to throw a huge twist out , give me feedback on my work. Thanks for reading and now the actual summary.**

**The first round of the World Tournament is coming to an end and the final bout of the first round is Goku and the mysterious V1. They square off and Goku is stronger... until V1 goes super saiyan.**

Goku looked in awe at the new V1. His power was incredible. But, Goku still thought that his mastered super saiyan form could overpower and defeat V1. He had to. He couldn't lose! Goku raised his power to the max. His power overwhelmed even Vegeta. How did Kakarot achieve this power, Vegeta thought. Piccolo was comparing each of their powers. V1's new strength was definitely incredible but Goku's was higher. Much higher.

"Let's finish this!" Goku yelled. Both he and V1 lunged at each other. They clashed in the air for a minute or so, before Goku took the upper hand. He hit V1 with a barrage of punches and kicks. Each one well placed and timed. The ring was long gone. In its place was a heap of rubble. Rubble that these legendary powers had created. Astonishingly, the powers didn't decrease, but instead increased. Neither one was budging an inch, but little by little Goku overwhelmed V1.

"Kamehame...HA!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs, while a huge blue jet of light erupted from Goku's cupped hands. "Super Shadow Wave!" V1 screamed at the top of his lungs, a very large purple beam of energy shot out of V1's hands. The two blasts connected. When they did connect, the blasts' power was so incredible. Every light in the stadium erupted from the pressure. While all of this was going on, Vegeta stared on in horror. Not because Goku might lose, but because he might win! Vegeta was so arrogant and proud that he wished that Goku would lose, even if it meant that he wouldn't have to fight him.

Gohan stared at Goku. "Piccolo, I don't think my dad can keep this up," Gohan said calmly. Piccolo nodded and Gohan went on. "My dad might be stronger than this thing, but it can take a beating. His power is already starting to decrease." And indeed his power was decreasing. In fact, it was dropping fast. Then in a flash of light Goku gave it all he had and V1 was sent flying out of the ring hitting the ground hard.

The referee jumped into the ring. "And the winner is Goku! The next fight will be Piccolo Vs. G1. That fight will be held after a brief intermission." At that, the announcer walked off of the ring. Goku also jumped off the ring and walked back to the staging and saw Vegeta standing there, angry. "Kakarot, how? How did you get so strong?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Awe Vegeta, that was nothing. Gohan's a lot stronger than that." Vegeta became frustrated. He had seen first hand that Goku's power was much higher than when he fought Cell. And Gohan was stronger than him? How preposterous? Vegeta vowed that he would surpass Goku and Gohan!

After that, Piccolo walked up to Goku. "Goku there is something I need to talk to you about." Piccolo said.

"Shoot," Goku said calmly.

"It's about V1. I think I know what he is."

"What's that?"

"I think he is an android, created by Dr. Gero. Who else would have such technology, history of our techniques, and they fight oddly similar to android 17 and 18!"

"Piccolo are you serious?"

"Yes very. But there is another thing."

"What?"

"I have located one of Freeza's descendants. He was the one I fought earlier. His power is much greater than Freeza's but is relatively weak. I beat him easily, but he can become much stronger if left unchecked. What do you suppose we do?"

"We wait."

"For what!?" Piccolo screamed.

"I'm not sure."

Just then, Frost walked up to both of them. "Don't harm me, please. I only come for help. I was once evil, much more evil than Freeza. But now I am not nearly as evil. See, unlike Freeza, I realized long ago, my error of evil. It really all started after the battle I had with a very strong person from the planet Gefrodoze. He was immensely powerful. Even stronger than I am now. Anyway, after that battle, I decided that my evil ways were gone. Little did I know that it was practically genetic that I had evil in my blood. I don't know why but Vexon has followed me here. At first I was reluctant to fight in the tournament because, the evil in me comes out more in a big fight. Now I ask, can I join your alliance to defend those that can't defend themselves?"

Goku looked at him and smiled," I guess you can, for now."

Piccolo turned toward Goku. "Goku, you are much to soft but I guess Frost can join our clan called the Z-Fighters." Before they could finish their little conversation, the androids walked up to Goku, Piccolo, and Frost. Leading them was G1 or Shadow Goku.

"I see I have to fight you," Goku said signaling toward Piccolo. "I will destroy you and when I am done, I will leave this whole place in ruin. And there is nothing you can do to stop it!" G1 laughed.

Piccolo's expression changed. he grunted in anger. "I've seen you fight, and the chance of you killing me is unlikely. Don't worry, If I can't stop you, their are three other fighters much stronger than I."

"You mean the one that fought Dark Prince Vegeta? He was nothing, I am stronger than Vegeta is and I know that I can destroy Goku, that is what I was created to do!"

Piccolo laughed. "Of course you were. So that does prove my guess was correct."

"What would that guess be?" G1 asked slightly intrigued.

"That you're androids created by Dr. Gero or his computer."

G1 stared deeply at Piccolo and almost killed him with his eyes. Piccolo smirked as he knew that he was right along. He and Goku walked past the X-Fighters and quickly made their way towards the others.

"Piccolo, what do think we're up against?" Goku asked looking up at Piccolo.

Piccolo sighed. "Goku, all of these guys could at least give Cell a real fight. Most of them are much stronger than Cell. I really can't tell now, though. Other then V1 I haven't seen any of their real power. So for right now, I can't tell. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Whenever I faced Freeza and even Vegeta, I didn't know their true power. And I defeated both of them. I just hope they are much stronger than Cell. I was hoping to try a new technique I've been working on." Goku smirked.

"What technique would that be?" Piccolo asked. Goku just smirked at him.

"I'll tell you when we're with Vegeta and Gohan." Piccolo didn't ask anymore and they walked on towards the cafeteria. They didn't talk until they got to the cafeteria. When they got their, Goku ran basically teleported to the food. He was disappointed to find only a little food. So, he grabbed the rest of the food and headed toward Vegeta and Gohan. Piccolo leaned against a wall while the saiyans ate,loudly.

When they were done Piccolo signaled for Goku to continue. Goku nodanded and slurped the rest of his noodles. "Yeah Piccolo, there are two techniques I am going to try and use," Goku said, but before he could finish, Vegeta was talking.

"But first a question, Kakarot. How did you get so powerful."

"Vegeta, that power wasn't even my full power. One technique I was going to use was a super kaioken. Before you ask any questions, the super kaioken is when you go super saiyan and then go kaioken. I have been trying to perfect it for about a year and still I can only use it in short bursts."

"What!?" Vegeta yelled at Goku.

"Yeah, I never thought about a super kaioken. I wish I would of sooner though,I could have beat Cell. But anyway, the other technique I have been working on, the Spirit Kamehameha."

Piccolo looked at Goku. "What would that be?" Piccolo asked.

"The Spirit Kamehameha, it is when I use the energy of the surrounding life forms, but I instead blast it at a foe like a kamehameha. I haven't tried i that much for obvious reasons, but it was much easier to learn and use then the super kaioken. The power that comes from it is much more incredible than any normal kamehameha. And one other thing. I have taught Gohan the art of kaioken! He was much more natural to it than I was, and he can go up to 25x! He doesn't need to use it often, but he can. The only reason I taught him it was to have him go super kaioken. But he doesn't need it as I can tell that he is very close to ascending to the next level. A super saiyan 3!"

A what? A super saiyan 3! Is that even possible. And if it is then why haven't I become a super saiyan 3!" Vegeta yelled angrily at Goku and Gohan

Before they could continue their conversation though, the announcer's voice wafted up to the cafeteria, calling the fighters back to the staging area. "We will continue this discussion later then, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled at Goku, before Vegeta turned and left. Goku looked at Vegeta as he walked away and grinned.

"I didn't try to get him mad," Goku said and he, Piccolo, and Gohan turned and went back to the staging.

**Hey guys, what did ya think. Please review because I write to please the reviewers and readers, and I don't know if I am doing a good job or not if you don't give me feedback! Anyway, if you didn't know by now, I like to write fight scenes and filler chapters aren't really my thing, which is what this chapter is. Finally, for me, this fanfic is getting interesting. I hope you like it as much as I hope. Thank you for reading!**

**Power Levels**

**Goku: 11,000,000**

**Goku MSSJ: 550,000,000**

**V1:20,000,000**

**V1 SSJ: 400,000,000**

**Vexon: 3,500,000**

**Frost 1st form: 2,100,000**

**Frost 2nd form: 21,000,000**

**Frost 3rd form: 63,000,000**

**Frost 4th form: 126,000,000**

**Piccolo: 265,000,000**

**Vegeta: 4,850,000**

**SSJ Vegeta: 242,500,000**

**Super Vegeta: 485,000,000**

**Gohan: 6,600,000**

**SSJ Gohan: 330,000,000**

**SSJ2 Gohan: 660,000,000**

**G1 Heavily Suppressed: 45,000,000**

**G2 Heavily Suppressed: 38,900,000**

**P1 Heavily Suppressed: 42,000,000**

**Hercule: -2**


End file.
